greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Quire
Jack Ryan Quire (born July 14, 1995) is a 20 year old boy of younger brother of Stephen and the protagonist in the series. Jack was video taping with Stephen at 32 times to put on YouTube and lost episodes, or specials. He started recording his crazy brother. He were warned in the past refused to listen to his mother. He lives in Nineveh, IN. *Gallery *Appearances Description When Jack always has a camera to video taping to his brother Stephen. Forbidden as I know you were in a hurry and the girl I don't want to be a fool again as well that's all matters. But Jack was video taped at Stephen but he didn't even see a license plate. And this personal always hasn't good enough like from wafflepwn, they just violation does for permission. And that's what we talking about. His old camera is broken cause he got the new camera like widescreen. An application could have been skull dog from wafflepwn. His brother account is "waffleeepwn", his brother "waffleeepwn" account is deleted and it doesn't existed anymore. Just before from college funky jive choris who discovered parony in the same with someone plays that over it for this comedian like on YouTube wafflepwn. Jack was working to when Stephen was freaking out until when Jack was recording at Stephen he will posted on YouTube. 'Cause they have been knocked over from their permission, nothing saying it before and cannot be able to play anything else like and Jack his brother Stephen broke his old camera Jack. But they're gonna spam message and just had to play concentrate. An apple their kind of being lost it'll try to play the video games with wafflepwn, they can't service for Stephen 'cause he was continued freaking out again, no one here for Jack always with Tara Marlow from like that. Personality Jack Quire is the main protagonist, and sometimes antagonist, of the Greatest Freakout Ever series. He tapes his brother when he freaks out ever since he taped his brother freaking out when their mom, Jennifer Quire, cancelled his World of Warcraft account. Unlike his brother, Jack is intelligent, sneaky and cheeky. The video currently has over 70 million views. Though Jack is the main protagonist, he sometimes bullies Stephen on purpose just to get him angry. But Jack doesn't younger anymore, now he's already adults like age 21 years old. They are not going to arguing and they have been warned of acting like that. Jack is a first episode with "Greatest freak out ever" without for YouTube, when Stephen always freaking out all year because of Jack, he was trying to video taping at him. Stephen threw stick on Jack and he says "Oh! AAH!!!" and that's all. Jack was recording with Stephen to freak out ever without Stephen, couldn't actually for being usually. His brother smashing Jack's TV when he says "NO, STOP!! OH, MY GOD!!! Oh, my god!" and his brother yellow hummer car is gone. Stephen was pushing Jack's door they says "BACK OFF!" JACK: "STOP!" without like Greatest freakout ever 29. Jack video taping at Stephen when he turns around to see what Jack's doing when Stephen says "Dude, that's freakin' harassment, man. The freakin' license plate!" Jack reply says "I don't even see a license plate." and his brother was selling their family stuff to flea market like swap meet. Jack didn't throwing Stephen's keys at the lawn, but he still has it, Stephen was digging at the snow floor and he was doing being like a squirrel boy and he rans off. Eveything was gonna be fine doesn't mean they've been not supposed to like from posting their stuff to see on YouTube and Jack's mother wouldn't buy Stephen's Halo Reach like that. Quotes *It's Stephen 16th birthday and just surprised. *Stephen, you suck at guitar. *Stephen, you suck! *Okay, Stephen, you just broke your door. *Oh, AAH!!! Dude, freakin' stop. *You just punch the panels out of your door, what's your problem? *Dude, gimme my TV back. *NO, STOP!! OH, MY GOD!!! Oh, my god! *You can't just sell your family s*** like that. *Is he in his boxers?! *You can't do this! *Is that my laptop? Trivia *Jack is a first video taping in 2009, he was putting him all over on the internet for YouTube. Jack was bothering with Stephen that cause he's trying to play his Dad's guitar. *He will appear in The Chronicles of Rick Roll (2016). Category:Adults Category:Quire Family Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Villans Category:Acts like a Kid Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters